The Kormak Failure: An Episode from the First Minecraft World War
by AlexeiVolkoff
Summary: This is a Summary and Aftermath episode from my First Minecraft World War Series. It may or may not be true. It depends on what you know.
1. Prologue

The Kormak Failure: An episode from the First Minecraft World War =========================================================== Prologue ========================================================== I've been debating for a while now whether to release these logs. I imagine many would be infuriated to see someone infringe the Treaty, but in the end I don't really give.  
I wasn't really in the Great War. I saw it in passing,  
but I was really too early in my Minecraft career to give it much thought at the time. However, due to recent events, atrocities, and the stir in the community as well as real life, I've taken it upon myself to show the world an Unseen War. I don't know if anyone will believe it. Probably not. The people who were in it might hunt me down, but I don't care any more.  
These logs, which I will slowly release, weren't written by me. Well, sort of. I added some of my own knowledge here and there, and censored any too vivid accounts or any personal details. I have also given new names to the main organizations involved, to cover the actual information, and to make it more memorable.  
But someone else wrote the main body. I was just given them one day at a dead drop.  
But honestly, do what you will.

I barely play Minecraft these days anyway.

NB: All words in quotation marks (") are by the real person. Any other parts are by yours truly.


	2. C1

C1 =========================================================== "I imagine you've heard it before. Back in 1.4.7, a server owned by [CENSORED] was annhilated by a SHIELD attack on the last HQ for Hydra, owned by the server's head admin,  
Kormak. Big City Co. was a pharmaceutical company used to harvest illegal Minecraftian substances, such as dead bushes and OP Diamonds, and turn it into hacked "drugs"  
(OP Armor and weaponry). This single front company was personally responsible for the destruction of at least 3 servers and at least 40 accounts, not including the fact that they were helping Hydra. SHIELD, in it's failure of an attempt to kill Kormak and bring down Hydra for good, hit a large, undetonated mine from the first war of [CENSORED] and destroyed the entire server. It was SHIELD's last, and worst failure, but also it's last and greatest victory. "  



	3. C2

C2 =========================================================== "For those poor individuals that haven't heard of it,  
the First Minecraft World War was a devastating secret war that raged across servers from about 1.3.2 to around 1.5.1. (From August 21, 2012 til March 28, 2013). It was a fight between those who supported Hydra (an organization made up of some members of Mojang, and most of the members of the team which would be called (TC). They were slowly turning all of Minecraft into a totalitarian dictatorship. Slowly. Essentially an extreme Minecraft terrorist movement), and those who supported SHIELD (A team of YouTubers, and general followers and nice guys who thought Hydra were getting too big for their boots. They kept Minecraft in order,  
while helping those in need, with partial Mojang sponsorship.), which was led by CS and Lg20x, and held up with MCU, Aur and a few others. It devastated many servers, which afterwards led to Bukkit and Spigot upgrading their server software significantly for 1.6 to prevent a war on this large scale reaching past 1.5 again.  
However, many people didn't even know the war was a thing,  
as it was blamed on lag, griefers and resets to most people to keep server safe from the worst effects. "  



	4. C3

C3 =========================================================== Reports of the actual attack are murky. Due to the sheer scale of the event, real accounts are almost impossible to dig out, but I managed to grab a few from my main texts.

" On Febuary 13th, 2013. The plan was launched. Known by SHIELD as Operation: Pegasus Toaster, it was designed to destroy Big City Co., Kormak and the entire Hydra Ring of Elders." (Kormak, the Server Admin, was also the Generallisimo of Hydra.) "We have had Hydra on the run for the last month, and we had finally got some good intel on where they were hidden.  
So, we got two of our most trusted operatives, A and L, and we had the entire building booby-trapped with TNT. A and L would set off the TNT, and lead a squad of soldiers to clear the Enemy out. It was supposed to be the dealbrewdjkoewoj_-"

(End of Line. Connecting to next text...)

"The two main agents were sent in. However, they didn't know what was going to go down. So it all fell through.  
Let's start at the beginning. The Enemies arrived 25 minutes early,  
which spooked the agents. However, the agents soldiers arrived 5 minutes late. So the operation was now half an hour late. Then, to make matters worse, that particular day was the 2nd Anniversary of the Server. So all 267 main visitors of the server were online. Children,  
and their families, who had no idea of the server's significance.  
But the plan went ahead anyway. As everything escalated to a head,  
the TNT was set off by the agents... and the Server Crashed. And ever-wfbu"

(Corrupted... hold on...)

"When everyone logged back onto the server, it had essentially been flattened.  
All of the hardwork, gone. All of the Hydra people, dead or disorientated. After several minutes of confusion, SHIELD were informed of the War Crime, and sent in all the men they had to spare. A and L were sent away. A later took control of most of Hydra and SHIELD's assets,  
whereas L took to himself and went Rogue.  
Meanwhile, all of the remaining stragglers of Hydra were taken to SHIELD's base server, and after a few weeks of trial and deliberation, the Treaty of New Versailles was forged."


	5. C4

C4 =========================================================== After the terrorist atrocity by SHIELD on Big City Co.,  
and the subsequent annhilation of [CENSORED] and Kormak's server, the surviving leaders of Hydra were brought to SHIELD's HQ Server on their knees, and forced to sign a peace treaty: The Treaty of New Versailles. Afterwards, Kormak disappeared, never to be seen again.  
While (TC) became official soon afterwards, due to the effect of the war they soon fell apart. The members still live on, as did SHIELD's.

"And so, peace returned to Minecraftia, for a long time. The server was rebuilt though and, with a new name and a new coat of paint, it still rules on. However, on that now peaceful server, in a place so dark,  
no-one dares enter, despite the server's thought peaceful but dark backdrop, a place of perpetual anarchy, and hedonistic tones, lies heavy. A monument to the sins of Minecraft's bloody past, and to Kormak's Last Stand, lives on. And people visit it still, and plan dark plans, it seems. The City, in ruins, is still there. The new server is called [CENSORED]. It is mostly a renovated version of the old city."

Perhaps I shall visit someday.

=========================================================== ======================END===OF===LOG======================= =========================================================== 


End file.
